


Ever After

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, We all need gay princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: In which Sorey and Mikleo are princes at Disney World.





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my hand injury, I can't do as much art and writing as usual, and I have to pick between one or the other. So in the meantime, I'm going to upload something I already had written! This was a reward for a patron, who gave me permission to upload this if I wanted to. Just some quick cuteness!

It seemed that no matter where you turned, there would be a busy scene in front of you. Excited children laughing and pulling their parents' hands to guide them in the direction they wanted to go, groups of friends wearing cute ears as they took a picture together, couples kissing and sharing food and, not to mention, all of the workers dressed up in costumes far too warm most times of the year. It was Disney World, and no matter where you went, there was _something_ happening.

Today, there was one specific worker who was not appreciating all of this magic. That was Prince Eric, or in reality, a boy named Mikleo, who was far too caught up in other matters. His mind was

almost too distracted for him to remember to keep a smile plastered on his face.

 _'He always suits Flynn the most,'_ he thought to himself as he glanced over at the subject of his mind. His good friend, Sorey, who was posing with Rose, currently dressed as Rapunzel. The picture was a match made in Heaven, and Mikleo found himself having to hold in a huff of annoyance. If only they'd let _him_ throw on that wig and dress. He'd do it in a heartbeat to be able to have an excuse to be around Sorey.

“Mikleo,” his friend Alisha whispered to him – she was dressed as Ariel. “You look so tense. Relax a little; we'll be on our break, soon.”

“They're certainly getting a lot of attention today,” Mikleo commented, still trying to keep a smile on his face even during this topic of discussion. “I mean, of course they would.”

Alisha giggled. “Don't tell me you're jealous _again.”_

“N-No.”

“Are you like this when _I'm_ Rapunzel, too?”

“It doesn't matter _who_ is playing her.”

“So you _are_ jealous.”

For a brief second, Mikleo had shot her a glare, though quickly changed back to the joyful expression whilst he said, “Shut up.”

“I'm only teasing. Why not speak to him on our break?”

“I always speak to him when we're both on a break.”

“I mean about your crush.”

Mikleo stared at her. “I can't do that.”

“Why not?”

“B-Because … I just can't. _Especially_ not in front of Rose.”

“I'll pull her away. Come on, you've been pining long enough.”

“I … all right, maybe.”

Alisha beamed at him. “That's the spirit!”

“Um, excuse me …”

Both of them turned to find a little girl who had walked up to them, shyly looking at feet, her father prompting her to speak. Nervously, she tugged on her sleeve.

“Can I … can I have a picture with you? Please?”

They both smiled down warmly at her. Enthusiasm like this never failed to remind them why they did this work.

“Of course you can,” said Alisha, her and Mikleo crouching down either side of her and smiling at the camera which her mother held up. The little girl thanked them shyly, hurrying away quickly, and it was only seconds later that Mikleo jumped at the sound of Sorey's voice next to him.

“Hey!”

“So –” Mikleo caught himself quickly, clearing his throat before returning to character. “What can I do for you?”

“These two over here want a picture of both of us together.”

A little puzzled, Mikleo glanced over Sorey's shoulder at two teenagers, giggling and exchanging a few words as they continuously looked back and to between each other and Sorey and Mikleo.

“All right,” said Mikleo, getting an idea of the situation. He turned to Alisha, smiling apologetically. “I'll be right back.”

“Take your time!”

In the true energetic attitude of his character, as well as he himself, Sorey threw an arm around Mikleo's shoulders to bring him in the direction of the teenagers. Both smiled for the picture, the arm kept around Mikleo's shoulders, who had to hold in a breath of relief when it was released from him. He wasn't too sure how well the make-up on his face would cover the fact that he could feel heat in his cheeks.

“Um … can we have another one?” one of the girls asked, however, a pleading look in her eyes.

“Do you want one of us both with you, this time?” Sorey asked.

“N-No … can you hold his hands?”

Mikleo stared with wide eyes. He had never, in the whole of his time of working here, had heard a request like this, or at least for two of the same gender. He stayed silent, forgetting the smile which they were all prompted to have at all times.

“Oh, of course!”

“W-What?” Mikleo stuttered, watching as Sorey took his hands, dropping his voice into a harsh whisper. “What're you doing?!”

“We're supposed to make guests happy, right? And this is what they wanted!”

“Oh Lords, you can't just …”

His words drifted off as he watched Sorey kneel down on the floor on one knee, hands still holding Mikleo's as he turned to the girls with a grin. They let out some kind of squeal, and it wasn't until Mikleo heard the sound of a photo being taken that he realised he had not even looked in their direction.

“M-My apologies,” he said quickly, turning back to them. “I wasn't looking at the camera.”

“No, it was perfect how it was! Thank you!”

The girls rushed away without another word, still giggling as they looked at the phone which now contained their beloved pictures.

“Well, that was fun,” Sorey laughed as he got back to his feet, speaking in a quieter voice, “It's time for our break now, right? Want to get going?”

Still left in disbelief, Mikleo nodded and silently followed Sorey away, noticing that Alisha and Rose had managed to leave themselves whilst the photos were being taken. The two princes sat down next to each other indoors, feeling relief from being off their feet at long last, water immediately being chugged down.

“That was the first time something like that has been asked of us, wasn't it?” Sorey asked after wiping his mouth.

“Yeah, it was.”

“Man, I _wish_ I could have seen the pictures! I don't think I have any pictures of us at all, definitely not in costume.” A sudden thought came over Sorey, and he grinned widely. “I know! Let me take a selfie right now.”

“You're not even supposed to have your phone here,” Mikleo said, tutting. Nonetheless, he allowed Sorey's hand on his shoulder bring him closer, smiling into the lens as the picture was taken.

The rest of the break passed quickly, Sorey's words almost not being picked up in Mikleo's ears as he remembered the promise he had made to Alisha about finally saying something to Sorey. Yet his words didn't come once, his mind instead drifting back to how his hands had been held.

“We better get going,” Sorey said minutes later, finishing off the rest of his drink before getting up off the floor, holding out a hand to Mikleo, who held in a sigh as he took it. Maybe next time.

Though a next time didn't seem to be needed. He thought he would almost fall over when in true fashion to his work, he put one arm behind his back as he rose Mikleo's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss down onto it.

“Fancy getting a drink after today?”

“I – uh yeah, but … what?”

Sorey laughed. “I kinda like you, and I thought you might like me too, but I didn't know for sure. But you seemed really embarrassed, more so than you can be, so …”

“You took a huge chance. Seems just like you.”

“Well, at least _I_ took the chance.” Sorey scratched the back of his head. “Eh, it's really awkward, though.”

“Yeah. Co-workers aren't supposed to date, right?”

“Right.” Yet Sorey smiled, placing his hands on his hips. “But it could be our secret, right?”

“Right.”

The two slowly headed outside, Sorey first taking a moment to brush his lips on top of Mikleo's head. He knew that miracles seemed to occur here, but he never imagined that it would happen to him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> A little note to my regular readers that I apologise for updating Darkness Calls late and if TJH will be late, too - I'm trying my best to not injure myself further, and my general physical and mental health are doing pretty awfully, too. I'll do my best to update when I can!


End file.
